


Playful Mouth (Primal Bite)

by coldcreation



Series: Let Me Try [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Animalistic, Biology, Biology Driven Behaviour, Boys In Love, Character Development, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Headspace, Intimacy, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Made-Up Biology, Mates, Modern Era, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Space, Omega Verse, PWP, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Primal Headspace, Primal Mindset, Primal State, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Slice of Life, Smut, Snippets, Some Plot, Subspace, That Kinda plot, omega biology, omega instincts, primal, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcreation/pseuds/coldcreation
Summary: "It really shouldn’t have been a surprise, when fifteen minutes later, Nathan was rutting up against Liam’s thigh and panting into the alpha’s mouth."Or: I tease you, you tease me... and now we're in trouble because this is a public fucking library.





	Playful Mouth (Primal Bite)

**Author's Note:**

> So, lovely Endeverous suggested some cheeky library bathroom canoodling, and I was like, huh, ok fun! Then I was about 1K words in and thought, cool, imma just wrap this baby right up and it's done, how nice!  
... over 5000 words later: 
> 
> I hope you like fluff! And hints of angsty backstory. And fluff. And made-up biology and experimental primal/omega brain messiness. Fluffy Smut. Typos. Fluff! *sad fanfare* 
> 
> -
> 
> This is original work. Please respect that, and do not touch the characters or the story in any way/post elsewhere. Thank you.

“Ah, Liam! How are you, darling?” Nathan heard Elizabeth coo somewhere near the front desk of the second floor. 

He perked up, automatically smiling, but didn’t stop scanning the stack of books from his little trolley. With easy familiarity Nathan checked the codes on their spines, before pushing them in their rightful homes on the shelf. 

“Hello, Mrs. Betty,” Liam replied sweetly, the alpha’s voice low and pleasant. Nathan couldn’t help but duck his head as the warmth from hearing the familiar voice spread over his body. “Looking lovely as always.”

“Oh, hush, you!” the woman said with a laugh, and Nathan smiled almost helplessly as he picked up another set of books. “Here to see your boy, hm?”

Nathan could only assume that Liam had nodded, because next he heard how Betty cooed, “And you bought him lunch! Good lad,” followed by a sweet but stern, “Off you go then. And make sure he eats that, alpha. Hm! Thinks we don’t notice when he forgets to have his breaks.” 

Nathan rolled his eyes, even though he hadn’t, actually, realised that someone had been paying attention to his shifts. He didn’t do it on purpose! Missing his lunch breaks, that is. Sometimes Nathan just zoned out, got so focused on what he was doing, and the time just slipped away. 

Distractedly chewing on his lip, Nathan eyed the trolley. He briefly calculated how many of the books still belonged to the isle he was working through, only to halt when he suddenly realised how suspiciously quiet it had gotten. 

Nathan paused to look towards the main walkway, slowly pushing the thick book he’d just scanned into its coded slot. The library seemed as lazy as usual. Pale sunlight filtered through the windows along the high ceiling, a clunky printer coughing away somewhere in the upper levels. Nathan could smell the alluring scent of coffee wafting from the cafeteria, dry paper and old ink mixing with it and somehow creating a calming, familiar combination.

Nathan scented Liam before he saw him. 

“Very sneaky,” Nathan commented without turning around. 

After a quiet moment he heard the alpha huff, and Nathan grinned to himself victoriously. 

Lame or not, he was pleased that he’d managed to land the dramatic greeting. For once he’d been properly focused on the scents in the air, at the right time. More often than not Nathan just got ambushed by unruly pack mates, too lost in thought to realise he was being stalked.

“Just didn’t want to scare you,” Liam said haughtily, as if he’d gotten caught on purpose. Laughter was audible in his voice though, and when Nathan turned to face him, the amusement was crinkling the corners of his brown eyes. 

“Right,” Nathan nodded, scrunching his nose to hide a smile. Liam’s dimples were cutting in sharply, and when the alpha got close enough to touch, Nathan couldn’t resist the desire to press a kiss on one of them. 

“Oh my,” Liam gasped, blinking at Nathan dazedly, as if he had done something scandalous. A strapped paper bag swung on Liam’s wrist as he pressed a theatrical palm against his own his chest. “Sir… Are you - seducing me?”

Nathan rolled his eyes, already inching closer to have a peek of the promised lunch. He curled a finger over the mouth of the paper bag, pulling it back to reveal a couple of familiar lunch boxes. 

The gesture warmed something in his belly, and Nathan hummed happily, fingers skimming over Liam’s forearm in silent thanks. 

His wrist was quickly captured and very pointedly lifted away. 

Nathan blinked, looking up at the alpha with surprised eyes. Liam’s were bright, playful, and he was faking the disappointed downturn of his mouth. 

Liam clicked his tongue, “How inappropriate. Don’t you have any shame?”

Nathan lifted his brows, only to receive a deep sigh in turn. 

“So horribly forward.” Liam shook his head, gently tugging on Nathan’s arm until he was forced to take a step. Liam popped his mouth open into a startled little ‘o’, and then he whispered urgently, “Oh? I - I possibly couldn’t have heard that right, sir. What? You want to take this somewhere more private? But, sir, with all due respect...”

“Liam!” Nathan laughed, stumbling after the alpha as he started to walk backwards and away from the trolley. Out of habit, his palm pressed to his mouth to hide the smile, while his other was trapped in Liam's. “What are you doing?”

“Sir, please,” Liam grinned at him, still speaking in the overly ridiculous posh manner. “I do understand that you find me rather irresistible, but my goodness! This is a public library.” 

Nathan tried to swallow down his helpless laughter, but failed when he noticed where Liam was leading him. 

“Oh, c’mon, we can’t… Liam, I’ll get fired!” Nathan said, biting down on his lip to stifle the endeared fondness from his features. Liam’s smile was wide, the tip of his tongue poking out from between his front teeth.

“Betty would never,” Liam said, tugging Nathan under his arm with one easy pull. 

The alpha peeked around the quiet library floor, and the next thing Nathan knew was the sound of the staff loo’s door locking behind them. 

The lunch bag dropped onto the edge of the sink and Nathan was hugged into a tight embrace against Liam’s chest. 

“Yay,” Liam cheered quietly, swaying them slightly from side to side, while his face came down to hide in Nathan’s neck. 

It was hard to even try to be mad at him, not when he was snuffling and scenting like a sweet little pup like this. Nathan sighed, but couldn’t help the pleased smile that escaped to stretch his lips. Not that he had really stopped smiling since hearing Liam in the building. 

“Did you seriously just break into an unauthorised area because you wanted a hug?” Nathan asked, shifting his arms so he was properly holding his alpha and not just standing there, clumsily caught in the embrace. He rubbed his open palms up Liam’s defined back, his shirt pleasantly smooth under the touch.

“Yeah,” Liam replied, obviously pouting, and the ‘what of it?’ just as obvious in his petulant tone, “Missed you.”

“And you couldn’t wait for a couple more hours?” Nathan asked, hiding his happy smile into Liam’s shoulder when the alpha shook his head. It’d probably never stop making his insides squirm to hear something like that. 

Someone missed him. Like, actually missed him. Thought of him when they had absolutely no need to. Just because they _ liked _ him. And Nathan believed it. That was the main thing: he actually believed that they liked him. They didn’t just tolerate his presence. Didn’t just have him around out of convenience, or obligation. They wanted him. They had chosen _ him_. 

And it was honestly mind blowing to Nathan that, for once in his life, he truly believed it. He felt it deep in his core, in that spot that used to be hollow and sore. The one that had been jeering at him for the longest of times, reminding him, over and over, about the lack of connection. 

Now that space wasn’t quite as empty. He wasn’t drifting along aimlessly, looking for something to grasp onto, something that would make his life make sense. Don’t get him wrong, Nathan’s life still didn’t make sense; his love life wasn’t some sort of cure-it-all. But he felt… grounded. Like he had something securing him while he dealt with all the messiness and unpredictableness of his life, past and present. 

It was nice to have the safety of that, after growing up thinking he’d only ever be able to rely on himself. It had been exhausting. Very unhealthy too, probably. But Nathan hadn’t really had any other options than to keep going. If you only have yourself, who’s going to help you up if you finally collapse? So, Nathan had just kept going, and going and going and going. 

It hadn’t been exactly fun to think: ‘_I can’t do this’ _ while still doing it. He’d known he couldn’t, yet he had. Somehow. 

No wonder he had been exhausted all the time. Nathan still remembered, clear as ever, how that sentence had never been:_ ‘I can’t do this _ alone_.’ _It hadn’t been his reality to even assume that there was an option where he wasn’t alone. Because, even when surrounded by people, even when surrounded by family, he’d felt like he was on his own. 

_ Independent_, his father had nodded on one rare occasion they had actually met up, just the two of them, in the past few years. He had said it in an oddly proud way, too. Well, no, not proud. Just, acknowledging. Like it was something that was _ supposed to be_. Like needing someone was bad. And… Nathan still sometimes found himself thinking it was embarrassing to need something. Someone.

For so long he hadn’t even known he had needs, for fuck’s sake. He had just pushed everything so deep down, he didn’t even recognise the feelings when they arose. Turns out it’s quite hard to navigate things like _ life, _ if you aren’t in touch with your needs and wants. But it was so hard to unlearn that, after it had been engraved into his mind.

Independence was good, true. Independence that felt more like abandonment, because people around him had seemed to think that ‘out of sight, out of mind’ was the way to go? Yeah... Probably not the greatest situation. 

For the longest time Nathan had no idea what he needed, or wanted, from himself and from other people. It was an ongoing struggle. He was so used to turning everything inwards that even the suggestion of asking for something from others felt a bit rude. If you can deal with it yourself, why bother anyone else? They might get annoyed, too, if you ask. Like mum did - does. Not worth getting glared at… And if it was something he couldn’t deal with himself? Well. Life just goes on, doesn’t it? 

That hollow space in someone’s chest is invisible anyway, getting bigger one swallowed plea for help at a time.

It had been a struggle, truly, to let his pack to actually help him with things. Old self-protecting habits were a bitch to shrug off. But like this, being wrapped in Liam’s sure arms, the alpha’s pleased scent filling his lungs, Nathan knew he had an actual support system. 

He’d get help if he ever needed it. Hell, he even got help for when he struggled with needing help. He was truly spoiled. Or… maybe he just had low expectations? 

Nathan liked to think he was spoiled. That was a nicer thought than encouraging the messiness of his brain.

“Big thoughts, hm?” Liam hummed, one hand running up Nathan’s side to cup the back of his neck. 

Nathan sighed and relaxed into the touch, the alpha’s fingers skilled as they gently massaged at the base of his skull.

“Missed you, too,” Nathan answered quietly, instead of going into the details. Although, admitting his feelings like this, saying that he had missed Liam, was probably just as scary. Nathan was still figuring out why that was so difficult. The list of things he needed to figure out was endless…

“Enough to give me a kiss?” Liam asked hopefully, voice purposefully childish and sunny. His honeyed eyes were bright when he leaned back to look at Nathan, dimples carving in deep as he smiled.

“One kiss,” Nathan said, squinting his eyes a bit in warning, “Then lunch.”

“One kiss, then lunch,” Liam agreed, eyes crinkling at the corners. With the hand at the back of Nathan’s neck, he guided Nathan into tilting his chin up. He pressed close, gently nosing against the side of Nathan’s face before finally touching his still smiling mouth against Nathan’s. 

It really shouldn’t have been a surprise, when fifteen minutes later, Nathan was rutting up against Liam’s thigh and panting into the alpha’s mouth. 

Fucking hell...

“Natty,” Liam said softly, the name curled into a quiet laugh on the alpha’s kiss-bitten lips, tickling where it was pressed against Nathan’s cheek. “Love, you know I’m not going to fuck you in the library. No matter how much you ask.”

Nathan swallowed hard, fists tight around the chest of Liam’s shirt. He didn’t even remember moving them there, but his hold was firm, no doubt wrinkling the soft fabric. His hips were pressing against Liam’s thigh, shifting in small jerking movements. It felt too good to stop, no matter what Liam was saying. No matter how… Wait. That’s not how this had… _ Wait_.

“Fuck… You get so desperate...” Liam growled low from his chest, lips moving from Nathan’s cheek to mouth under his jaw. He was clearly talking more to himself, and despite his earlier words, his hands still allowed Nathan to rut against him. “‘s so hot, Nat.”

It took Nathan approximately ninety seconds to pull his brain together enough to realise that the alpha was still toying with him. Arse.

“Liam,” Nathan said, voice strained, just barely adequately huffy, which was the tone he'd aimed for, “No. No, _ I _ said we shouldn’t… You started -” His words hitched, and he could feel Liam’s smile against his neck. The alpha pushed his thigh tighter up in between his already trembling legs. “Alpha, _ you _ came here.”

Nathan probably should’ve reacted in some way to the fact that Liam had the audacity to fucking giggle. However, Liam was also simultaneously massaging his fingertips down to squeeze at his jean covered bum, pulling him closer… Couldn't really blame Nathan for being unfocused.

“It was one kiss,” Nathan sighed against Liam’s lips, now back again to distract him. It was way too easy to give into it, relax against Liam’s strong chest and allow him to guide his hips, move them against the alpha’s thigh. “You agreed.”

“But this still counts as that one kiss,” Liam said, turning to nip along Nathan’s jaw, softly nudging until Nathan tilted his head back, easily baring his throat. The alpha rumbled appreciatively at the sight. “Everyone knows there has to be at least five minutes in between kisses for them to count as separate ones.”

“You’re so full of shit,” Nathan said, or, well… gasped. The helpless way the airy laugh rushed out of his mouth was a bit embarrassing, but he couldn’t really do much to stop it. Not with the way Liam was mouthing at the sharp jut of his Adam’s apple.

Liam didn’t answer, just sucked on the sensitive skin, and shifted his thigh to meet the unconscious movement of Nathan’s hips. 

The move was like a smug arched eye brow, pointedly reminding Nathan that his complaining words didn’t quite align with his actions here. But who’s fault was that? 

Fuck, okay. Nathan was hard in his jeans. Too hard. That was obvious enough. He was worked up and, yeah, desperate, and he really wasn’t sure what to do about it. They _ were _in the library, sure, but on the other hand, his dick was starting to hurt from being so excited.

Nathan licked his lips, staring at the ceiling of the small room, gaze half lidded as Liam kept mouthing at his neck. A mismatched set of colourful animal stickers surrounded the small spot lamps up there, the glare of the lights harsh on Nathan’s no doubt blown eyes. 

_ This really isn’t the place for this_, Nathan thought dazedly, hips hitching against Liam with more and more desperation. His underwear was getting damp, and so were the corners of his eyes.

“I - I need to…” Nathan breathed out, eyes squeezing shut when he felt Liam press his teeth into what must’ve been an obvious bruise by now. “Liam, I…”

Okay, so words were getting tricky. Great.

Nathan’s thighs trembled and he swallowed again. His skin was feeling overheated, and if he had turned his head a little, he'd have seen that heat all over his face from the reflection in the mirror. 

Oh gosh, they were in the library and Nathan was about to mess his fucking jeans. This was so bad. He didn’t need to see _ that _ humiliation from a mirror’s point of view, on top of everything. 

Nathan whined: a light, instinctual omegan sound, trembling up the bared curve of his throat. 

“Hey, babe. Sh,” Liam said, moving up to kiss at the edge of his jaw again. His low voice was calming, yet it still somehow made Nathan feel even more fired up. “C’mon now… Have to be quiet. Can’t have someone hearing you like this.”

The words had the complete opposite effect on Nathan. The teasing implication of them caused him to squirm on Liam’s thigh, while another pathetic little mewl tumbled out of his mouth. 

“Love,” Liam tutted, gently tugging on Nathan’s hair to direct his head back up again. The alpha’s tone was purposefully chastising, a familiar knowing playfulness underlining it. The fact that Nathan knew _the_ _tone _didn’t stop him from reacting to it. Or maybe that was exactly why he did react, “I can smell how wet you’re getting… How are you going to finish your shift, all messy like this?” Nathan’s fingers twitched where they were wrapped around the fabric of Liam’s shirt, and his breath stuttered when the alpha spoke against his ear, “So naughty, Nat.”

It was that bloody excited embarrassment he couldn’t stop rushing through his veins. Liam knew exactly how to tease that fire alive under his skin. 

“Please, Li,” Nathan said, tilting his head to nuzzle against Liam’s cheek, carefully pleading with his movements. He didn’t know why, or what, he was asking for. 

What Nathan did fully well know, was that this was a bad idea and they should stop immediately. He really wasn’t trying to get sacked, and they shouldn’t have let it get to this point to begin with, dammit.

For some reason none of that seemed to matter? 

It was as if Nathan’s rational sense had just fucked off, and all that he cared about now was how he’d get his alpha to touch him proper. 

Also, it had been Liam who had started this, so it was his responsibility to finish it. 

“Nathan. I’m not going to fuck you at your work,” Liam repeated with a long suffering sigh, playing it up as if Nathan had been the one to bring them here, begging for sex. “I know you want it, pet. Believe me, I do. But I’m not just a walking knot for you to hop on, you know?”

Nathan growled at the words, turning his head to glare at the quietly laughing alpha. Liam was being an arse, clearly enjoying pushing this obnoxious narrative on Nathan. They both knew he would never be like that. That’s probably why Liam found it so funny. 

Hopefully the alpha would find Nathan’s next plan funny too…

“But… I need it,” Nathan said coyly, dropping his gaze so he could peer up at Liam through his lashes. Isac used that look a lot, but Nathan wasn’t quite as confident it worked for him as well. The way Liam’s laughter died out was pretty promising though. “Alpha, I…” Nathan leaned his weight up to his toes and he bit down on his bottom lip, feeling utterly ridiculous while doing it. He was committed to seeing this through though, and Liam looked quite stunned already, blond hair mussed and eyes darkening. “Just - wanna feel full. Please.”

“Fuckin’ hell, Nat,” Liam said, sounding like he had trouble forming the words. His fingers pressed deeper into the softness of Nathan’s cheeks. As an answer to that, Nathan arched his back, rutting against Liam’s thigh while pressing into his kneading hands.

Nathan ignored the alpha’s surprised cursing, and instead whimpered out a weak little, “Hurts…” while doing his best to keep it believable. 

It was quite easy to fall into this role, because - it wasn’t really a role. Nathan just didn’t want to admit it to himself that sometimes he liked being like _ this. _Wanted to be like this. It was easier to make it into a play, pretend it was for teasing purposes only. In reality, Nathan was burning on the inside, working himself up just as much as he was trying to rile Liam. 

He genuinely wanted to beg for it, wanted to tell out loud how much he wanted it, needed it. He wanted Liam to know how good he was making Nathan feel, how much he craved for his touch. 

Nathan felt like he’d explode if he didn’t get some relieve. And he wanted his alpha to _ know _. It was horrifying. 

His muscles trembled at the realisation of it. It was just a game, for now, but Nathan somehow felt like he was already too into it. Too out of control. He was suddenly even happier to have his alpha there, blocking any sort of worries like that.

“Hurts? What hurts?” Liam asked, real protectiveness seeping into his voice. He kissed Nathan’s temple, rubbing his cheek against it after, excessively marking him like the possessive idiot he was. Too bad Nathan’s omega brain was getting a real kick out of that…

Nathan shook his head in place of an answer, and moved his hands from Liam’s shirt to wrap his arms around his shoulders. He clung onto him, making sure his whole front was pressed against Liam’s, while he pretty much sat on the alpha’s thigh. There was no way the man didn’t feel Nathan’s full body shudder when it shook through him. 

Okay, this next part was going to be horrible. Nathan’s heart was kicking in his chest, almost as if it knew the rush of humiliation that was coming. Well, it kind of did... Nathan had already embarrassed himself envisioning this in his mind, before he had even made anything into reality with words and actions. 

“Nathan?” Liam asked, one hand pushing up and over the curve of Nathan’s bum, slipping under the hem of his shirt. His palm felt almost electrifying on the heated skin of Nathan’s back.

He bit his teeth together, swallowing hard as he braced himself. Nathan really hated the fact that he got off on this, fucking terrible. Why was he like this?

“Need…” Nathan licked his lips, face burning so viciously that Liam must’ve been able to feel it against his own. “Don’t wanna be empty, Li. I - Please. Want it.” Oh, why was he starting to leak from this? From his own fucking words. He was supposed to be teasing Liam, make him pay back for being a tit! Instead he was slipping a little too deep into his needy little role. “Hurts…”

“Going to kill me, I swear,” Liam growled lowly. Nathan could smell the musky spike in his scent and it had his toes curling in his shoes. 

The hand in his shirt moved back down, but instead of joining its counterpart, it pushed under the waistband of Nathan’s jeans.

“How did you even get this wet?” Liam murmured. He grabbed a secure hold of Nathan’s hips with his other hand when Nathan tried to arch into the touch trailing in between his cheeks. “I was just teasing, before. Wasn’t really trying to start anything. And now look at you? Dripping all over me.”

Nathan was breathing hard and he dropped his forehead to rest it on Liam’s shoulder. The alpha’s words were delivered in that same played up way as before; chastising without any sharp edge, just pretending to be put out by Nathan’s eagerness.

The embarrassment burned so sweetly... Nathan’s face was hot with it and his temples had started to tingle as the arousal fueled sweat started to gather there. 

“Couldn’t wait to get home to have something to fill you up, huh?” Liam asked, one finger pressing in just barely where Nathan wanted it the most. He wasn’t pushing in. It didn’t help to squirm either. Liam had him snuggly against his chest, sitting on his thigh, and both of his hands pinning Nathan there in their own ways. “Wouldn’t believe it myself, if you weren’t trying so hard to get my fingers in, here.”

Nathan squeezed his eyes shut, biting down on an embarrassed whine. It wasn’t a lie, though… Gosh, why did he have to like this so much?

Also, why had Liam caught on so quickly? It was obvious that he had. Sure, the first time Nathan had ‘pretended’ to get all needy and overly desperate for it, Liam had seemed unprepared for the display. Yet it clearly hadn’t taken him long to see the game for what it was, and he had matched it perfectly. Maybe a bit too perfectly.

Sometimes Nathan wasn’t sure if he’d be able to handle what he was asking for. 

“Oh pet, so eager for it... What’d Kit say?” Liam mock-gasped against the side of Nathan’s head. Somehow he was able to say it in a way that, although it wasn’t real, Nathan still felt the chastising burn of it. Yes, what _ would _ Kit say?

In reality, with a not-muddled brain, it would’ve been obvious that Kit would, like the true knothead he was, say: “_Get in, mate!” _ or maybe: “_That’s allowed?! Would’ve done it ages ago if I knew that!_”

This stupid overheated brain, however, had Nathan nosing into Liam’s neck, pleadingly shivering as he tried to coax the alpha on. This stupid brain - which was somehow not running a role any longer, but rather some deeply primal setting - thought that telling Kit was a horrible idea. Not because it would’ve meant trouble, no. But because he didn’t want to wait for the head of the pack to come in and claim his rights to go first.

Clearly he had slipped somewhere so deep in the instincts, that he didn’t even consider the fact that there were no dibs, biological or otherwise, when they were on their own. It only came into play when Kit and Liam were both already present.

“Don’t t-tell Kitty,” Nathan breathed out, muscles trembling when he felt Liam finally press a finger past his slickened rim. “I - He can… When we get home, he can…”

“He can what?” Liam prompted, slowly pushing in until Nathan clenched around his first knuckle, “Claim you? Fill you up?”

“A - _ ah - _ anything,” Nathan gasped, hips jerking to rut against Liam when the alpha pressed in deeper, crooking his finger just right.

“Can’t believe you’re so desperate for it that you'd rather not tell alpha,” Liam teased, words coming out rough, even as amused as he sounded. “Is this your O-brain talking, or has Isac really corrupted you this hard?”

Nathan wasn’t really sure what the right answer was right then. Instead of replying, he tried to get some more friction on his aching cock. Thinking was hard. He’d had a plan... 

Why had there been a plan? Didn’t matter, now. Alpha was here, touch felt good. Brain was getting quiet. 

“Want me to open the door and knot you against the mirror?” Liam asked bluntly, and when Nathan’s breath hitched, followed by a hissed out litany of _ ‘yes yes yes…_’ the alpha chuckled with a slight strain, “The O-brain it is.”

Nathan felt Liam sigh, his chest expanding with it. “Fuck, Natty. I’d love to know what ticked you. So hot like this… But in the bloody library, pet.” The last part was said with pinched amusement. “We’ve got to figure out how have you like this at home. Love how you get so… How you sound. Just, love you. So fucking gorgeous.” 

Nathan wasn’t really listening, too consumed by the feel of his alpha’s touch. He was distantly aware of the soft sounds he was breathing against Liam’s shoulder, but even that didn’t really concern him.

It was true that Nathan wasn’t one to succumb into his instincts, not outside of heats, at least. It never really happened. At all. His almost frantic need to stay in control of himself, at all times, was a well known nuisance his pack tried to chip away each day. 

It was hard to say what exactly had ‘ticked’ him. Nathan had fully intended to just tease Liam, just like Liam had been teasing him. Nothing else, nothing more. There had been that silly but overwhelming wave of emotion over the fact that Liam had missed him. Then the spoken-out-loud admission from Nathan, how he had missed Liam, too. That, and the situation. 

Well, the situation, _ and _how Liam’s presence had made it feel like nothing. Because he was safe with his alpha, either way. Safe with him, in the library’s staff toilet... Squirming on the alpha’s thigh while the said alpha worked a second finger into the tight wetness of Nathan’s hole. 

Because apparently, for some reason, being there with Liam had been enough to make Nathan not give a fuck about how they were being completely inappropriate. At his workplace. In the middle of his shift.

His brain had switched onto some very base-like setting that only cared about his alpha and getting off. 

Liam kissed his heated cheek, tucking the pair of his fingers inside Nathan. He easily found and hit that sensitive spot just so, his knuckles pressing snug against it. 

Nathan’s legs quivered, his fingers twitching and digging tighter against Liam’s shoulders. His breath stuttered as the blindingly pleasurable sparks travelled all the way through his body, all of it connected to where he was slicking up Liam’s thick fingers. 

The alpha hushed him, sweetly turning his head to slot their mouths together, swallowing the unconscious sounds Nathan kept breathing out. 

It wasn’t the most gracious of kisses and Nathan wasn’t even fully there to feel embarrassed about it. In the forefront of his mind was the way his alpha was holding him close, everything else seemed to have faded into the background. It probably should’ve scared him, the all consuming blind trust, but… 

His mind felt muddled, but it was the good sort. Like nothing else mattered. And if something did, well... just now he didn’t have to worry about it. He had someone taking care of him. 

“That’s it,” Liam praised against the corner of Nathan’s mouth, twisting his knuckles and pressing his thigh up. He no doubt felt the way Nathan clenched around his fingers, his whole body starting to lock up as the strong wave of overwhelming pleasure built towards its peak. Nathan rolled his hips down onto the pressure of Liam’s thigh, the movement clumsy and mostly guided by the alpha’s strong hold over his hip bone. “Show me, love... Bet you’ll come so pretty sitting on my fingers.” 

Nathan wasn’t focusing on words, the skin on skin contact and the scents filling his lungs, were much easier to understand. He whined happily, a sighing little sound he wasn’t sure he’d ever produced before. It felt right, though, how it unfurled from somewhere under the hollow of his throat. 

Nathan mouthed along the cut of Liam’s jaw, lips open and soft. He whined again, tongue pressing up against the soft skin under Liam’s chin. The display of affection was something so completely primal, it caused the alpha to inhale sharply through his nose. 

“Oh, you’ve gone down deep, haven’t you...” Liam’s voice rumbled from his chest, a hint of something possessive replying to Nathan’s instinctual way of wordless communication. Nathan’s heart fluttered at the sound, and he could feel himself somehow getting wetter. “So lovely. So good. C’mon, let’s get you sorted.” 

With a secure arm, Liam pinned Nathan tight against his chest, the move making sure there was now a constant pressure on his steadily leaking cock. The alpha hooked his chin over Nathan’s shoulder, looking down. 

With a knowing turn of his wrist, there was suddenly a constant pressure against Nathan’s sweet spot, too.

The room was too bright when Nathan blinked his eyes open the next time.

His legs were still quivering, his jeans too messy, and his muscles kept trying to milk on Liam’s fingers as his orgasm faded. The little room smelled strongly of the two of them, of sex and the heat of their bodies. Liam’s arousal was still there, heavy and heady, and Nathan hummed appreciatively as he breathed in the scent of it. The alpha wasn’t paying any attention to it, however, and just kept gentling Nathan, hands soothing and mouth soft where it pressed onto his skin.

“How about we see if you can leave a bit early today, hm?” Liam spoke quietly against the side of Nathan’s head. 

Nathan just purred, it felt like small bubbles sparkling and popping inside of his chest as the sound rolled out. 

“Yeah… Gonna be a whole mission to try to sneak you out like this. Even just your scent… Fuck, Natty.”

Liam smelled so nice, too. 

Nathan’s head felt all kinds of loopy. It barely registered how the alpha muttered something about a change of clothes and calling Isac.

“Home, now?” Nathan wondered softly, the vague idea of his omega mate sneaking into his mind, beckoning and pleasant. His words came out sweet and dazed, clumsy too. He didn’t even realise he’d gone almost nonverbal, and to be honest, he didn’t care. 

Nathan rubbed his nose against the side of Liam’s face, nipping at the hinge of his jaw with affectionate little bites. 

He was so out of it. It was amazing.

“What are we going to do with you?” Liam hummed gently, voice full of adoration, and he hugged Nathan closer, kissing his temple. Nathan just curled happily against his chest, feeling safe and relaxed. “Yeah... Home now.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Probably could've said the whole thing in three sentences, but my style is Excessive Bitch™ and I just have to accept that about myself. Le sigh. 
> 
> <3
> 
> ( I'll be back to check this over later, I have my doubts about how much this might not make sense, sorry in advance if that's the case. :'D )


End file.
